love_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Love wing bell
Love wing bell – шестнадцатый сингл μ’s, а также одна из песен во втором сезоне аниме Love Live! School idol project, где звучит в 5 серии. Песня была исполнена шестью членами μ’s: Хошизора Рин в качестве центра, Коизуми Ханаё, Нишикино Маки, Аясе Эли, Тоудзё Нозоми и Ядзава Нико. Релиз состоялся 11 июня, 2014. Автор текста – Хата Аки, композитор и аранжировщик – Мори Шинтаро. Список треков 'Обычное издание (LACM-14242)' 'CD' #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #Love wing bell (Off Vocal) #Dancing stars on me! (Off Vocal) Видео TV версия = thumb|center|400 px Аудио :Не работает на Ipad и на любом другом устройстве, которое не поддерживает формат .ogg. |} Текст Романзи= Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo Ii no ka na konna nimo shiawase kanji teru yo Hikari ni sasowarete aruki dasu kono michi wa Mirai e to tsudzui teru kibou ni michi teru ne Dare demo kawaiku nareru? Kitto nareru yo Konna watashi desae mo… henshin! Dakara ne ageru yo genki sonomama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisuki na minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru Umarekawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu Saa ashita ga miete kuru Love wing… love wing… Tamerai nugisuteru Pin to sesuji o nobasou Iin dane jya koko de fushigi o tanoshinjae Hikari ni terasa reta jibun ga shiranai jibun Kyou dake demo ichiban suteki de itai na Minna mo ne kawaiku narou! Zettai nareru yo Datte watashide sae mo… henshin! Soudayo onnanoko ni wa Purinsesu no hi ga kuru Ureshii ureshii mahou mitai na Odoroki kara yume no ko dou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umarekawarou tsugi no Suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love bell… love bell… Dakara ne ageru yo genki sonomama no egao de Utaou utaou ageru yo genki Nayamanaide yume o miyou Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru Umarekawarou tsugi no Suteeji sagashi ni ikou Saa ashita wa donna watashi? Love wing… love bell… |-| Кандзи= あこがれの瞬間を　迎える時がきたよ いいのかな　こんなにも幸せ感じてるよ 光に誘われて　歩き出すこの道は 未来へと続いてる　希望に満ちてるね 誰でも可愛くなれる？　きっとなれるよ こんな私でさえも…変身！ だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きなみんなとならば　新しいことできる 生まれ変わろう　これからもっと広がるはず さあ明日が見えてくる Love wing…love wing… ためらい脱ぎ捨てる　ビンと背筋をのばそう いいんだね　じゃあここで不思議を楽しんじゃえ 光に照らされた　自分が知らない自分 今日だけでも一番　素敵でいたいな みんなもね可愛くなろう！　絶対なれるよ だって私でさえも…変身！ そうだよ女の子には　プリンセスの日が来る 嬉しい嬉しい　魔法みたいな 驚きから夢のこどう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love bell…love bell… だからねあげるよ元気　そのままの笑顔で 歌おう歌おう　あげるよ元気 悩まないで夢をみよう 大好きはたいせつなんだ　素晴らしいことできる 生まれ変わろう　次のステージ探しにいこう さあ明日はどんな私？ Love wing…love bell… |-| Английский= The time has come to welcome the moment we’ve always waited for. Is it okay for me to be feeling so much happiness? This road we walk down, beckoned by the light, Continues on to the future, brimming with hope. Anyone can become cute? Yes, I know it’s possible! Even someone like me… Transform! So, I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! With our smiles just the way they are, Let’s sing, let’s sing! I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! Let’s stop worrying and look to our dreams. If I’m with all of you, my beloved friends, new things are within my reach. Let’s be reborn! From here, your world will grow even more. Come on, I can see tomorrow! Love wing… love wing… I’m casting my hesitation off. Let’s straighten our backs and stand tall. Oh, that’s nice. Now then, let’s just enjoy the wonders here. The self that I never knew was bathed in light. Even if it’s just for today, I want to be as brilliant as I can be. Let’s all become cute! It’s definitely possible. Just look, even I can… Transform! Yes, that’s right, every girl will have her day to be a princess. So happy, so happy, it’s just like magic. Surprise brings forth the pulse of a dream. Love is an important thing; it lets you do some wonderful things. Let’s be reborn. Let’s go look for the next stage. Now, what kind of ‘me’ shall I be tomorrow? Love bell… love bell… So, I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! With our smiles just the way they are, Let’s sing, let’s sing! I’ll give this to you. Cheer up! Let’s stop worrying and look to our dreams. Love is an important thing; it lets you do some wonderful things. Let’s be reborn. Let’s go look for the next stage. Now, what kind of ‘me’ shall I be tomorrow? Love wing… love bell… Живые выступления *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Галерея Обложка= Love_Wing_Bell_Full_Cover.jpg |-| Кадры из аниме= S2Ep05_00343.png S2Ep05_00344.png S2Ep05_00345.png S2Ep05_00346.png S2Ep05_00347.png S2Ep05_00348.png S2Ep05_00349.png S2Ep05_00350.png S2Ep05_00351.png S2Ep05_00352.png S2Ep05_00353.png S2Ep05_00354.png S2Ep05_00355.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00357.png S2Ep05_00358.png S2Ep05_00359.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00361.png S2Ep05_00362.png S2Ep05_00363.png S2Ep05_00364.png S2Ep05_00365.png S2Ep05_00366.png S2Ep05_00367.png S2Ep05_00368.png S2Ep05_00369.png S2Ep05_00370.png S2Ep05_00371.png S2Ep05_00372.png S2Ep05_00373.png S2Ep05_00374.png S2Ep05_00375.png S2Ep05_00376.png S2Ep05_00377.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep05_00379.png S2Ep05_00380.png S2Ep05_00381.png S2Ep05_00382.png S2Ep05_00383.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00385.png S2Ep05_00386.png S2Ep05_00387.png S2Ep05_00388.png S2Ep05_00389.png S2Ep05_00390.png S2Ep05_00391.png S2Ep05_00392.png Примечания Категория:Love Live! Дискография Категория:Инсерт Песня Категория:Песни μ's Категория:Анимированая Песня